Come What May
by sick-of-a-rose
Summary: Sam's parents kick him out after he comes out to them, cue Kurt comforting him. Rated T just in case, but it could probably get by with a K.


A/N: Hi, I'm Amanda! This is my first fic in AGES and my first attempt at any sort of slash (love to read it, have never written it) so I can't vouch for it's quality, but I'd like to think I did alright. Comments and the like would be greatly appreciated, I could really use the feed back! Anyway, basic summary, Sam's parents kick him out after he comes out to them, cue Kurt comforting him.

Rated T just in case, but it could probably pass for a K. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Kurt?" Sam asked softly, eyes not moving from the ceiling. Kurt looked down slowly, taking a moment to study Sam's expression. The mixture of anguish and confusion he saw etched there made his heart ache painfully in his chest.

"Yeah Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything for a moment; the only movement on the bed came from the rising and falling of his chest. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say.

Kurt could see him struggling, fighting against the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He reached a comforting hand up to stroke Sam's hair, encouraging him to continue. That seemed to be Sam's undoing, his eyes began to swim and a strangled noise came from his throat. He tilted his head back to meet Kurt's eyes, whose own tears were threatening to spill over.

"What am I gonna do now?" Sam asked, his voice weak and lower lip trembling just enough for Kurt to notice. Kurt stared down at him, the ache in his chest nearly unbearable. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to take away Sam's worries and bring back the smile that made his heart swell with adoration, but he knew that nothing he said could make this better. Mere words weren't going to be good enough. He wanted to help Sam, he wanted to understand, but Kurt had never had to worry about things like this. When Kurt came out to his father, he had accepted him with open arms. Sam's father had told him to pack his things and get the hell out of his house. He didn't listen, they didn't discuss. And as Kurt stared into Sam's heartbroken eyes it was all he could do to keep himself together.

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know," he answered softly, shaking his head sadly. If Kurt was honest with himself, he knew there wasn't anything he could do to help Sam, not really. And he wanted to be honest with Sam too, even if it wasn't the most desired truth.

Sam only looked away in response, Kurt's confession clearly throwing him off. He stared intently at the wall, trying to regain control of his emotions and almost didn't notice as the brunette took his hand in his own. If he wasn't so miserable, he probably would have smiled at the other boy's touch; the pleasant softness of Kurt's skin never ceased to amaze him. Kurt's other hand went to Sam's chin, turning his gaze back to meet his own.

Kurt's expression shifted, the frown marring his features turning into a soft smile as he gazed at the boy resting in his lap. "But you know what? No matter what happens after today, I'll still be here. I'll always be here." His thumb moved to wipe the lone tear that had escaped onto Sam's cheek and he smiled again, that look of affection returning to his face. "I love you, Sam. You know that, don't you?"

Rather than respond verbally, Sam nodded furiously before curling into Kurt's stomach. He grasped at the hem of his sweater and buried his face in the soft fabric, finally giving into the sobs that began to wrack his body. Kurt placed one hand on the boy's back as the other stroked his hair, murmuring reassuringly. He let his own tears fall, his head falling back against the wooden head board.

Eventually Sam's sobs came to a stop, but he continued to cling to Kurt as if the petite boy were his lifeline. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before returning his gaze to the boy resting in his lap. He leaned forward to place a light kiss in the blonde's hair before adjusting their bodies so that they were both lying on the bed. Sam looked at him in confusion and began to protest before Kurt quieted him with a finger to his lips.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, Sam. You'll stay with me. At least for a while, until we get something more permanent worked out." He placed a light kiss on the other boy's lips, pulling him closer. "Now go to sleep, okay? I know you need it." Sam, too exhausted to argue, curled into Kurt's side and allowed the smaller boy to pull the blankets over the two of them. They lay still for a few minutes, both listening to the other's slow breathing, before Sam began repeatedly kissing Kurt's chest to get his attention.

"Yes, Sam?" Kurt answered, a tired grin appearing on his face, though his eyes remained stubbornly closed. Sam frowned, resting his chin on Kurt's chest and starting intently at the spot where their eyes would meet if they were open.

"You're still wearing your day clothes," Sam answered at length, his eyebrows knitting together. At that, Kurt opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look at the gorgeous boy lying in his bed, raising an incredulous eyebrow. After everything he had gone through today, Sam was worried that they didn't change into pajamas?

"So are you. Is this a problem?"

Sam's eyes grew wide and he began to sputter, lifting himself into a sitting position to stare down at Kurt. Not once, in all the time he'd known Kurt, had Sam seen the fashion maven willingly allow his precious clothing to become even the slightest bit wrinkled, and now he was just willing to sleep in them?

Kurt interrupted Sam's sputtered protests of "You…but…you can't…but…Kurt! This isn't normal!" by placing a hand behind his neck and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. When Kurt pulled away he could only laugh at Sam's shell-shocked expression before pulling him back down next to him, at which time Sam gave up his protests and resumed cuddling into Kurt's side, his arm over his chest and their legs entwined.

"We can't do this again, though, alright? It's weird," Sam mumbled tiredly into the soft, warm chest that he was currently using as a pillow. Kurt only chuckled, placing a single kiss to Sam's forehead.

"Good night, Sam. I love you." Kurt could barely hear Sam's muffled reply, but he knew that his feelings were returned. Even though things would be hard from here on out, Kurt knew that they would be okay as long as they had each other. If they could spend every night like this, nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
